What He Needs
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: Can he ever make her see what she means to him? Or was he too late? One thing was for sure, he was going crazy. Sequel to What She Needs. T for language. Read and Review. Thanks.


I do not own Naruto.

Part 1 Enjoy- R&R - K&K

o0o0

What He Needs.

0o0o0

Sequel to What She Needs.

0o0o0

She had him.

Hook, line, and sinker.

He didn't even realize it until someone else took notice of her. Some scientist from Sand she'd impressed to while she was trying to save the Kazekage's brother from dying yet again. Now that joker, was trying to court her, and take from him something precious.

This was exactly why he never let anyone get too close.

Usually.

She'd slipped in under his radar, and now that she had his heart, she was probably gonna fall for the first loser to look at her twice. Then he'd never hear her utter those daily affirmations they shared.

He was completely pissed about it.

He formed the seals for raikiri and slammed his fist into the tree, making a large splintered hole.

"If it's not dead yet, it's certainly dying," He heard an amused voice say. He thought they had read his mind aloud.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of morbid thoughts,he turned and saw the object of his obsessing walking towards him. She looked beautiful with the dawns light glowing on her hair. The girl smiled and his heart actually skipped a beat.

Oh man, he had it bad.

'At least he'd get his fix today,' he reasoned, smiling back at her.

"Ohayo goziamus, Sakura-chan," He greeted her, "You're looking very pretty today. Do you have a date?"

I'll kill the bastard, he thought.

"Good morning yourself, handsome, and thank you," Her smile lit up her face and her green eyes sparkled with little flecks of gold.

Those eyes.

He could get lost in those eyes.

He sneered at his idiotic thoughts, 'Jeez, what a frickin sap I'm turning into.'

"Actually, it's not a date." She confessed to the masked man, "I'm meeting a lab tech from Suna to discuss poisons that their troops are currently having trouble with. We're gonna pick up breakfast on the way and head into the lab for the day."

Her eyes were sparkling, but he knew it wasn't for the stupid lab tech. She loved working on the mysteries of poisons and lived for finding antidotes.

That tech bastard would probably take her excitement in the wrong way. He would think she just wanted to spend time with him.

Probably make a pass at her.

Put his filthy hands on her.

He should figure out a way to break the guy's arms without her knowing. What's the use of being a genius if you can't find a way to use it to your advantage?

"Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, did you say something?" he asked distractedly.

"I asked if you were ok, you looked like you were in pain," she said worriedly

"Well…" his brain was racing for a plan, anything to keep her out of that creeps' paws. An idea came to him, "My sharingan has been acting up lately. Since the last time we fought the Akatsuki, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…Forgot?"

"My god Kakashi, if you don't take care of your eye, you'll go blind! You should never use that mangeko sharingan; the chakra burns your eye too much."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think you could look at it for me later? I'll make you dinner in return for the favor," he offered, "Or, if you prefer, I'll take you out."

She grinned impishly at him "I'll be too tired to go out, but you can make me dinner. Is 7:00 too late? I have a lot of lab work on my plate today."

"Sounds good to me, let me know if you'll be late so I don't burn dinner."

"Funny, you warn me not to be late," She laughed.

"Whatever do you mean, Sakura-chan?" his eye opened wide in innocence.

"Never mind," she walked up and he bent down so she could kiss his cheek "I love you Kakashi," she finally said the words he'd been waiting, craving to hear.

He reached over and pushed a stray hair behind her ear before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "I love you too, Sakura."

"See you at 7:00," she said turning away as he released her. He only held her for a second and his fingers itched to remain but he had to play it cool. He was just supposed to be her support and he wanted to be there for her. What she needed. He nodded and waved.

Pushing the hitai-ite up to reveal his left eye, he turned back to his workout. He needed to wear out his sharingan before 7:00 tonight. He didn't want her to know he'd lied about it being sore, so he had to give it a long workout. She might decide to go out with the lab tech tonight, if she suspected him of misleading her.

He wished he could be a fly on the wall, when she turned him down today. He wasn't letting that lab rat get his claws into his Sakura-chan and drag her off to Suna.

He'd gone off his rocker, he knew, but she'd given him the first push.

He blamed her completely.

That night he'd found her drunk in the bar was her master plan. It had worked brilliantly. She had innocently told him she needed someone to express her love to. Someone she felt safe with, who wouldn't scorn or reject her, just listen and receive what she needed to say.

He'd allowed it, and allowed her to say it almost every day since then. He could tell she was happier now. She'd been depressed after her parents, her only living relatives, had passed in quick succession. Almost as if one couldn't live without the other.

Since then, she'd had no one to affirm her love to. He'd accepted that love, pretending for her sake, returning the sentiment to make her feel loved and help her out of her depression.

But now it was different.

Now he craved those words every day. And he felt whole when he returned them to her. Not since his mother passed when he was five, had someone gave him that daily affirmation. He'd always thought it superfluous. He'd been cynical of friends who fell head over heels in love. He didn't want to rain on their parade, but he'd kept his distance in case it was contagious.

Now this 20 year old slip of a girl with monstrous strength had changed his mind.

She didn't know how he felt. He told her he loved her, the same as he did every day. She always said it first, so she probably felt he was saying it to pacify her. It had started out that way certainly, but now after saying it back to her for five months, he felt it wholeheartedly. He could barely keep from kissing her, each time she walked into his arms.

If he didn't let her know soon, Sakura was gonna be taken from him. He knew it was true. He'd heard how other guys talked about her. She was strong, and beautiful.

The only thing he had going for him was the fact that she was the Hokage's apprentice, and nobody in Konoha wanted to piss off the Hokage by breaking the pink haired girl's heart. Now along comes this joker from Suna, who probably didn't know what the Hokage could do to him, if he played with Sakura's heart.

He had to let her know soon how he felt.

Preferably before that jackass touched his Sakura-chan.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N - Ohayo goziamus-polite-Good Morning.

I have two new fics started-Finders Keepers and Cat-o-Nine Tails. Check em out.

I have to make another chapter or two for this one yet, if anyone's interested.

Review.

K&K


End file.
